1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with grounding structure suitable for high frequency transmitting, which mainly has the grounding part inserted inside the insulating body contacted with the jacket layer enclosed over the signal transmitting units with fixing and contacting effect for generating electrical characteristics, such that the cable assembly of the electrical connector has grounding effect without any grounding line positioned inside the cable assembly; furthermore, it also can shrink the soldering process such that the entire assembly process and the relative cost can be lessened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the most grounding structure of the prior art connector used on the motherboard of the computer mainly is soldered directly to the grounding line to the grounding terminals, however, due to the science and technology is increasing continuously and the environmental protection issue raising, the assembly process of the electronic industry is leading to lead-ness process progressively.
One of the grounding structures of the prior art connector has been found in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,563 B1 patent, wherein, the patent uses a grounding sleeve as a contact between the grounding line and grounding terminals; however, the grounding sleeve still needs to be soldered to the grounding terminals so as to form electrical contact.
However, the grounding design of the connector according to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,563 B1 patent may improve the electrical characteristics, but it has no contribution to the environmental protection considering and assembly process; besides easily generates environmental pollution during the soldering process, it also easily causes departing effect if the soldering process is not complete or not certain, further, decreases the grounding effect and electrical characteristics; meanwhile, the assembly structure of the prior art not only increases the cost and wastes man power, but has a poor yield rate, such that the manufacturing cost will be increased for no reason and not conform to cost effectiveness.